Federal Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dorvik
The Federal Chancellor of the Dorvish Kingdom (Dorvish: Reichskanzler der Dorvische Königreich) is the current head of government of the Dorvish Kingdom. The office was created in October 3474 after the completion of the Vinisk restoration. The Federal Chancellor is responsible for assisting the day to day governance of the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Federal Chancellor is assisted by the Council of Ministers of Dorvik in doing their duties. The Federal Chancellor was preceded by the Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation who was the head of government of the Federation. The Chancellor and the Minister-President differ greatly in title and power, while the Chancellor is the main representative of the state and is often considered the de facto leader of the nation, the Minister-President took a very different role. The list of former heads of government and Federal Chancellors can be found here. The position often goes to the most senior member of the governing coalition, typically the Federal Chancellery has been held by a veteran of political affairs. Development The Federal Chancellor was a position that succeeded the Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation as the head of government of the Dorvish nation. The power of the Federal Chancellor is much more than that of their predecessor the Minister-President. While the Chancellor is considered the de facto leader of the Kingdom the Minister-President took a much less powerful role in the actual governance of the nation. The Federal Chancellor is the people's representative to the government of the Dorvish Kingdom and is elected by the Diet by a simple majority vote. The voting system of the Dorvish Kingdom is much akin to the systems of other Terran governments where in order to replace a single member of the Council of Ministers an entire re-vote of the council is needed. Selection and election In order to be eligible for the office of Federal Chancellor the candidate must be a natural born Dorvish citizen. The candidate also must be a member of the national legislature. The Federal Chancellor is elected by a simple majority vote in the national legislature and the Federal Chancellot is subject to a vote of no confidence in a new proposal for a new Council of Ministers. Powers of the Chancellor The Federal Chancellor is is given their power from Article VI of the Dorvish Kingdom Constitution which borrowed much of its authority from the constitution of the Federation. The Federal Chancellor however has increased control over the government-at-large and is widely considered to be more a government official who sets policy rather than an actual representative of the people to the government. Residences The Federal Chancellor has their own private residence they use while they are in office. The current residence of the Federal Chancellor is the Dorvik Chancellors Residence which was recently built after an internal reformation to the residences of the government. Much like the King, the Chancellor can reserve time at the Great Palace of the Zsar for vacations or national meetings. Category:Government and politics of Dorvik